Feelings
by hpobsessed21
Summary: When Ron gives Hermione a letter that explains his feelings, you know that something has got to go wrong. Wonderfully fluffy oneshot! Happy Reading! Please review! It only takes a second, and I'll love you forever and read and review your stories...


Summary: When Ron gives Hermione a letter that explains his feelings, you know that something has got to go wrong. Wonderfully fluffy one-shot! Happy Reading! PS: R&R!

Feelings

Part 1: Feelings

"Calm down, Ron, calm down," he told himself while feeling the heat radiating from the staring into the blazing fire. He was about to do the unthinkable of the unthinkable. He was going to give Hermione a letter explaining his "teaspoonful" of feelings that he had for her. It was only a letter after all. It's not like he was proposing or anything.

He had tried to do this many times, but he had chickened out every single time. Finally, after Dumbledore had died yesterday, he had realized that it could be him, or even worse, her next; especially when they started looking for the Horcruxes. If anything was going to put them in danger, it would be looking for those blasted Horcruxes. He had tried to talk her out of looking for them with him and Harry, but as usual, she was as stubborn as a mule and had insisted on coming even if it meant that she never finished school. That was one of the things that he admired so much. She was willing to lose everything she had strived for in school to help a world where she hadn't even known till she was eleven. He had to do something about these horribly wonderful pent-up feelings before it was too late and he was at her funeral or vise versa.

Without any warning, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the portrait door swing open. He looked over the back of his chair to see Hermione walking in, her arms loaded with books as usual. Damn it! How could she be so beautiful? The way her bushy brown hair fell into her face and her chocolate brown eyes that were filled with warmth encouraged him to put his feelings into the open. But what if she didn't feel the same? What if she rejected him? He was no stranger to pain, and if he didn't tell her soon, gawd knows that someone else richer and more handsome could sweep her off her feet.

Part 2: The Letter

"Er, 'Mione," God he loved her name. "I-I have something for you. Um here it is"

"Thanks," replied Hermione, slightly confused.

Hermione was wondering why Ron was giving her his homework in a sealed envelope.

"I'll check it," she said.

Ron, who didn't understand this response, acted like a typical boy, and just said, "Ok".

As she went over to her favorite chintz armchair by the fire, she got out her quill and ink. Then she opened the envelope and took out the letter, ready to fix a Merlin's dozen of mistakes.

As she was reading it, she could feel her eyes brimming to capacity with tears and a happiness swelling in her heart.

"Oh, Ron".

She turned around and all she saw was Lavender placing a kiss on her precious Ronald's lips. That was kind of ok, because she understood that it wasn't his fault that she was a little slut. But when he started kissing her back, the tears rolling down her face where tears of heartbreak and sorrow instead of joy.

Part 3: Afterwords

"THAT PRAT!" an enraged Hermione shouted as soon as she got back into her dormitory. Ginny came rushing in to comfort her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked Hermione curiously.

"Ron wrote me a letter that said he loved me, then he started snogging Lavender! Again!

"Oh Hermione, you know that Ron is the biggest git ever to walk this planet!"

"That's true," said Hermione with a sniffle. "He is the biggest"-she tore the letter in half-"git"-she tore the letter in fourths-"ever!"-and then she threw in into the wastebasket.

She remembered just a year-and-a-half ago when Ron had done the same thing with a letter from Percy that was about Harry being 'disturbed and dangerous'. She would be disturbed and dangerous if Ron came within a ten foot radius of her.

this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider .this is a divider this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider. .

"What am I doing?" thought Ron as he kissed Lavender. "I love Hermione, not her." As he broke the lip-lock, he looked around the room for her. He saw her storming off to the girl's dormitory. He left a befuddled Lavender and rushed up the stairs, not even noticing that they let him. When he outside the seventh years dormitory he heard her shouting and calling him the world's biggest git while there was a sound of tearing paper in the background. With a sinking heart, he realized that it was most likely the letter he had spent over two hours perfecting.

As he walked into the room, she gave him a murderous look. He backed up a step, not because of the look, but because Hermione had whipped out her wand. He remembered well enough the birds that had attacked him the last time she had caught him kissing Lavender.

"'Mione, it's-it's not what you think. She just came up to me out of nowhere and just started kissing me."

"I know Ronald" said an exasperated Hermione.

Uh oh, she called him Ronald.

"It's just that you kissed her back."

At this Ron was at a loss of words. Then Hermione promptly slapped him across the face and stormed out.

Part 4: Ginny in the Middle

"I deserved that," Ron confessed to Ginny.

"I know," replied Ginny with a look that rivaled his mother's.

"I was just watching Hermione for her reaction, then the next thing I knew, I was kissing Lavender. I have no feelings for Lavender whatsoever. She just came up to me. I'm a guy; I get confused and caught up in the moment. Plus when a girl kisses you, you just don't pull away. At least I don't," he added seeing Ginny significant glance. "Hermione knows that, you know that, everyone knows that! I understand that she's furious; I just want to talk to her. That letter wasn't a lie. I really do love her. I just need a chance to explain things to her."

As much as Ginny was enjoying his little confession speech, she had to cut him off.

"Ron, I'll talk to her. But you have to give me a chance to explain things."

"Okay, but I know myself. I can't wait very long."

this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider .this is a divider this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider.

"Fair enough," said Ginny and she then strode out of the room.

"Hermione?" asked Ginny tentivley as she walked into the 6th floor loos. "Hermione, are you in here?"

"I'm in the second one from the left," said a voice that a deaf person could tell had been crying.

"Oh Hermione, I talked to him. He kept on going on and on about how he was a guy and how he gets confused and caught up in the moment. It was actually funny. I've never seen him this distressed since Fred and George turned his teddy bear."

"Ginny, this is not a laughing matter, but I will admit that if he was that distressed, then I should go talk to him."

Part 5: Feelings (Again!)

"Ron, are you in here?" asked Hermione as she stood outside his dormitory door, knocking.

"What do you want?" asked Ron in a menacing, yet curious voice.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well, uh, come in then."

Hermione opened the door and walked in to see Ron scurrying around, trying to tidy up before she could get in there.

Ok, it was now time to summon up that Gryffindor courage that she had heard so much about, but had neither found nor used like this.

"Ron, come here you."

Then she pulled him close to her and passionately kissed him on his soft, smooth lips. At first Ron just stood there awkwardly. Kissing Hermione was different from kissing Lavender. While Lavender's kisses were wild, Hermione's were just the opposite: soft and sweet. Finally he just stopped thinking and his hands traveled town to her waist, and hers up to his neck, deepening the kiss. She parted her lips and invited him in. He willingly obliged. Then suddenly, as if it had passed in a heavenly second, it was over.

"We should talk like this more often," he said. Good, he had gotten a chuckle out of her. Then he took a deep breath and said, "Hermione, I'm sorry. About kissing Lavender, about breaking your heart, I'm so sorry. While you were crying, it hurt me so much. It completely tore out my heart and ripped me in two. I just felt like wrapping my arms around you, holding you tight, and doing anything I could to get you to stop crying."

This was a vulnerable side to Ron that she had rarely seen. It was very appealing, for unknown reasons to her.

"Ron, I know. Ginny told me about your little 'speech' to her. Yes, I realize you love me and I know that I've had feelings for you ever since I saw you in that compartment with Harry and you were trying to turn Wormtail- I mean Scabbers- yellow."

"I remember that, I was going to kill Fred and George for giving me that 'spell'. I was ready to murder them for embarrassing me in front of Harry and you. Of course, back then I thought you were only a bloody know-it-all. Ah well I still think you're a bloody know-it-all, but now you're my bloody know-it-all. I think that I've always loved you, but I never realized it until you started going out with Vicky."

"Ron, don't call him 'Vicky'. Anyway, there is no need to be jealous; I'm with you now so there is no need for protectiveness."

"I love you" was his wonderfully witty response.

"You better," replied Hermione and kissed him again.

this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider .this is a divider this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider. this is a divider.

A/N: The end of this story when Hermione says, "You better" is from one of my favorite fics, the Truth Uncovered by psychofreak. Read this story, I guarantee that you will love it! And hey Shantell! What's up? This is for you to read on that rock!

A/N2: This is to all the girls out there who are waiting for Prince Charming to come and sweep her of her feet. (I am in this rarely discussed club.)


End file.
